Normaline
by corgi101
Summary: Norman hears his dead uncle tell hi about his new neighbors. When he meets the blue haired girl they begin a crush for each other. A ghost girl has a secret and some one makes an unforgettable wish. When Coraline finds a door she gets kidnapped. Can Norman save her but keep himself under control? Review. It helps
1. Chapter 1

A Warning or Prophecy

(Prologue)

Norman was walking around. He never really did this unless he was bored, or expecting someone. Today he was expecting some one. It was his uncle (to whom he called ) since some one he couldn't identify told him to. Then his uncle's sprit appeared. " why do you want me" Norman asked. "Because if been watching the signs…your new neighbors have a daughter who is going to have a dark secret" he answered. "Then why did you tell me this if I was going to did out at some point though" said Norman. "Because before this dark secret is revealed something bad is going to happen to you" said . "What? What's going to happen?" Asked Norman. "I can't say anymore but just keep an eye on your dreams and an eye on your neighbors daughter" he said. "Ok…what's her name any way?" asked Norman. "Thought you would ask…Coraline who you may like Norman" said his uncle. "Wait what?" asked Norman but it was too late, his uncle had already vanished._ Like? I don't like anyone _thoughtNorman. After the event of last year many girls at his school asked something way out of limit like being his girlfriend or passing notes to him in he middle of class. Or course he wouldn't answer back or say "yes". Just roll his eyes and walk away or pretend he didn't read it. But how did his uncle know how he was going to feel? _Cause he can do things _thought Norman. Also what was bugging him was that his said how something bad was going to happen to him. What was it? Also what didn't he mean when he said "Keep an eye on your dreams, and on the neighbors daughter". Why his dreams? Norman thought about this the rest of the day


	2. Chapter 2

The Two Meet

Coraline Jones, a blue haired adventurous, smart, brave girl was in her family's car. Her mom Mel was examining a map while her father Charlie drives. Her sort of cat to whom she called cat was next to her sleeping. There was a scar across his muzzle that would never heal. Coraline sighed and looked out her window. She saw the town her family was moving to because of her parents' new jobs as garden workers instead of catalog people. Coraline looked over at her mom and asked, "What's this place even called," "It's called Blithe Hollow Coraline" said Mel. Coraline sighed as they approached their new town. She as leaving her best friend Wybie at her old home The Pink Palace. She then caught a glimpse of a kid. She looked out her window some more. He had spiky brown hair, blue eyes and a red jacket with jeans and black sneakers, and looked to be Coraline's height and age. He saw the Jones' car and stopped in his tracks. He looked at Coraline. He blinked as the car kept going. Coraline then felt cat nudge her. "What is it cat" asked Coraline. Cat mewed. Coraline sighed and stroked behind his ears. Cat purred softly.

Finally the Jones family reached there new home. Coraline found her room. The house wasn't big like The Pink Palace. It was small and ordinary. When Coraline entered her room she smiled. It was almost like her old room except it was light purple. Coraline opened a box and sighed with boredom. This town looked old quiet and like there wasn't much to do here. Cat came in threw the window. He flicked his tail towards her satchel. "Fine. For a little bit" said Coraline. She picked her satchel off from the floor and headed outside. Mel was in the kitchen still unpacking. "Coraline! If you go outside I'll text you when your have to come back" called Mel as Coraline opened the front door. "Ok mom!" called Coraline back. She then jumped down from her front porch. Coraline walked around her neighborhood. She was still getting use to her surroundings. Her parents said they might live here forever. And Coraline had no friends here, so it worked out perfectly. The only person she met so far was that spiky brown haired bit who she never saw again. Coraline sighed.

Norman saw his new neighbors who had moved in. He remembered seeing them in their car. That blue haired girl with brown eyes he hasn't seen yet or at least meet her. Then he saw her through his front window. Then finally he worked up the courage to go and say "hi". As soon as he left the house the girl saw him. "Hello" said the blue haired girl. "Uh…Hi" said Norman shyly. I'm Coraline. Coraline Jones" said the blue haired girl. "I'm…Norman. Norman Babcock" said Norman shyly again. Coraline smiled a little. Norman smiled timidly back. "So Norman, I'm new here and…maybe you could show me around?" asked Coraline. "Sh-Sure" said Norman in a coy way. Coraline followed Norman to a statue of a witch. "What's with the statue?" asked Coraline. "Oh that…it's not really what the witch looked like. Well she's not really a witch at all. She's was a little girl named Agatha and she was sentenced to death after she did witch craft. But really it wasn't. She is just a little girl. Well sprit now" said Norman. Coraline then had a memory of the ghost children she had helped. "She put a curse on her executors and made them come back to life after the death as zombies" said Norman. Coraline looked at him in belief. "How did his happen?" asked Coraline. "She was mad at them," said Norman. Coraline showed interest. "Last year I had to put a stop to her curse" said Norman. Norman then saw a ghost out of nowhere smiling. He waved. Norman waved back. "Who you waving to?" asked Coraline. Norman thought to himself _Great_. "Uh Coraline…can I tell you something" asked Norman. "Sure" said Coraline. "It's that it I…can see…the d-dead" said Norman. He turned away expecting to be called a freak. "Really? That's awesome," said Coraline. Norman looked back. "Really? You don't think it's weird or that I'm a freak" asked Norman. "No, it can be weird for some people but from what I've went threw it isn't" said Coraline. Now she was thinking _ why did I say that._ "What did you go through" asked Norman. "It's a long story but I'll tell you," said Coraline. She explained of the doll that looked like her. Her "Other Mother" and how she was the beldam. The ghost children and their lost eyes the Beldam took. How the beldam took her parents. Then of her escape. The Other Mother's hand and how it fell in the well. "So she tried to kill me or take my soul or something but I escaped," said Coraline. Norman showedhe was interested. Then Coraline's phone went off. She read the text. "Sorry got to go Norman. Wanna hang out tomorrow?" she asked. "Sure" said Norman. Coraline walked home with Norman. She felt like she liked him. Maybe she was starting a crush?

Norman walked home with Coraline. He had a huge crush on her. There was just something about her the he just…liked!


	3. Chapter 3

You have a Sister?

A week had passed since Coraline had moved in. As she predicted, this place was BORING. But that wasn't going to be long. Coraline was walking with Norman. He said he was going to visit his ghost friend Agatha who was the ghost girl he put to sleep last year. Norman talked with Coraline as they went towards Agatha's tree. She told him she needed to tell him something. Soon he recognized the tree he was at last year. "Agatha? I'm here. There's someone I want you to meet," said Norman. A ghost appeared. She had black long hair and brown eyes. "Thank goodness you came! Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm Agatha Perenderghast," said Agatha. "I'm Coraline. Coraline Jones" said Coraline a little unsure. "Norman there is this secret I've been keeping along time and I need to tell it to you" said Agatha looking worried. "What?" asked Norman. "I have a sister," she whispered. Norman looked at her threw shocked and angry eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked a little angry. "Because tonight her counter curse will back fire," said Agatha. Norman looked again at Agatha with more anger. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" he asked. "Because I didn't want you to think that you had to do more than you already had" said Agatha. Coraline looked at Agatha and asked "What counter curse?" "When I caster my curse there was more to it. It was supposed to be that my executors would rise from there graves EVERY NIGHT, but my sister was kind enough to do the counter curse. It wasn't as strong as the curse itself but it made it so that they would come back on my death day and that that's when I would wake up. It was a high cost. For if I were out to rest for good she would awake and raise zombies to but there's a twist. The there would be more zombies. Ones are going kill people. Her spells would be powerful. And she couldn't be put to sleep. But actually when we were alive she was always caring for others. She used her magic for animals. She loved bunnies. She liked cats but she preferred bunnies more" said Agatha. "What's her name?" asked Coraline. "Sophie" said Agatha. The sun was at the highest point in the sky. Norman brought Coraline to the witch statue. "Norman…why do you look scared?" asked Coraline as Norman has a very worried look on his face. "Coraline…I have to put another ghost to sleep that can't go the sleep! How am I going to be a hero AGAIN?" asked Norman. "I don't want to be a hero again. The stuff in school" said Norman. "Come on Norman cheer up! At least you'll have experience right? Like when I went into the Other World to save my parents do you think I was scared? I could have died" said Coraline which makes Norman feel a little better. "I wish something could happen so that I'm not super popular," said Norman. Something then flew so quickly into his mind he couldn't think about it. Coraline then said "At least your helping Sophie and Agatha". "Norman then smiled. He was still trying to remember what he had thought about. It came into thought so fast.

The sun set over the horizon. Coraline and cat both saw Norman waiting for them. "Come on. Maybe well find her grave of we look sooner" he said. Coraline and Norman were searching a graveyard for her grave. Cat sniffed the air for any sign of her. "You think your uncle's house would have anything?" asked Coraline. "It might. We can check" said Norman. As they walked there Coraline asked, "Did you know she had a sister?" "No she only talked about her mother" said Norman. Soon they reached the house. It was dark old and the windows were broken as well as the door. Norman looked at Coraline and said, "This place is…"filthy". It's kinda scary yet disgusting at the same time". Coraline nodded. Norman led the way under the door. Coraline saw the filthiest weirdest house she had ever seen. "Keep walking," said Norman. Then another door opened. Light flooded the hallway. "Want to go first?" asked Norman hysterical. Coraline rolled her eyes and smiled at the same time. Norman gave a small laugh and entered the room. Coraline followed. Finally she saw desks and shelves full of papers, pictures, folders, and other things hanging off the walls. She saw pictures of Norman when he was in 3rd grade. "Aw you look so cute when you were young" she said. Norman rolled his eyes. Coraline laughed. This guy was like a creeper. He had pictures of Norman scattered. They had arrows pointing if he was in a group picture.

Norman looked through folders. ~Come on there has to be something~ he thought. Of else he'll be lost. Then Coraline says "Hey look at this". "What?" asked Norman. "There's a folder called "Siblings,"" said Coraline. She pulled out a black folder. Norman and Coraline looked through it. Then Norman saw a label that said Witch's sister. He pulled it out. It said everything about Sophie, her name, and her identity. Finally he also said about where she was buried. "Coraline Sophie is buried north of Agatha's tree" said Norman. Coraline nodded and then asked "Now can we get out of here?". Norman nodded and the two left as quickly as they could. Norman then found Agatha's tree and he basically went north of that. It was so hard. They couldn't tell which grave was hers. "Ok should we look for a land mark?" asked Coraline. Cat paced up and down. Finally he mewed at Coraline. "What?" she asked. Cat looked at the sky. Coraline looked up and shook Norman's arm. "Uh…Norman, is the sky supposed to look like that" she asked. "When this happens yup," said Norman in a shaky voice. The sky was purple and it had dark green streaks in it. "Guess we gotta go" said Coraline. Norman nodded. Then a moan came from the clearing. It was a zombie. Like it was Walking Dead zombie. He limped towards them. "Yay these zombies are real," said Norman. A was limping closer. "Why don't we run instead of finding out if it eats…" said Coraline but her voice trailed off as the zombie drooled. Norman took her arm and pulled her back. "Uh…this is NOTHING like last year," said Norman. Coraline was looking at the sky. "Norman let me see that information," she whispered. Norman reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a paper folded into fourths. "Now about that zombie…" said Coraline pointing at it. "Right" said Norman. "Maybe we should run. Like RIGHT NOW" said Coraline. Norman still holding Coraline's arm ran with her dragging behind. "Slow down! They can't go that fast" said Coraline. Norman stopped. Since Coraline was running so fast the sudden stop made her and Norman fall. She landed on top of him but her arms made them a foot apart. She laughed and he did to, even though it was an awkward moment. She got up. Coraline pulled Norman up too. "Well I've got no idea where we are" said Coraline. "I do. We're east of Agatha's tree," said Norman. "How do you know that?" asked Coraline. "I can just tell" said Norman. "Aren't we supposed to be North?" asked Coraline looking at the information on Sophie. Just as she said that a zombie crawling on the ground they had no idea about grabbed her leg. She screamed. "Oh god!"said Norman. He picked up a stick and closed his eyes. He hit it. He open his eye and saw it was not moving. Coraline was petrified and shocked. She backed away from the carcass. She fell clumsily. Norman wrapped his arms under her shoulders and pulled her up. She practically hugged him as he did. He blushed sort off. "It's ok. It's dead" said Norman shakily. Coraline on the verge of tears said "Alright let's just keep going" said Coraline in a soft, horrified, shocked way. Norman looked at her and whispered "Let's collect ourselves after that". Coraline nodded. They crawled over to a tree and laid under it. Coraline was grabbing the part of her leg that the zombie grabbed. "Is it ok?" asked Norman. "Yay. It's just…terrifying that a zombie grabbed me" said Coraline shakily. "Norman smiled and put his arm in her chest and he nudged it. Coraline smiled. She kicked him in the leg. Then they both focused on a blue butterfly. Coraline looked over at Norman. His light bye eyes were sparkling since they were under the only spot with no purple clouds. It was clear with stars and a full moon. She then remembered their "quest". "Should we get going?" asked Coraline. "Yes"said Norman. They stood up. Norman looked around trying to get landmarks. "I think we should go that way" he said. The two went through the forestry area, more cautious of zombies.

After two hours of wandering in a forest (they came in contact with only 1 more zombie) Norman and Coraline found Sophie's tree. It wasn't dead like Agatha's, but it was like an oak. The trees around it were spruce. A tall ghost girl with shoulder length hair and looked like she was 16 was some where around. Coraline hastily stepped into the clearing. Norman led first though. A dark girl voice filled the air. "Who's at my grave?" It asked. "Uh…" said Coraline. "Well?" it asked. "I'm Norman and this is Coraline" said Norman steadily. "You can't stay here. Leave" hissed a voice. "Well we kind of can't. We're here to-" stated Coraline but the voice came again "I know what your here to do. But you can't. Get out," said the voice in a cold way. "But Sophie, don't you want to stop this?" asked Norman. "What? How do you know my name?" asked the voice. "Uh…that doesn't matter. All that does is that you need to stop this" said Coraline. "No" said they voice sourly. "You have to leave. Now!" said the voice seriously. "No…no we aren't leaving until you stop this," said Norman. The voice then said "Then I'll make you feel the way I did" it said. All of a sudden a tall ghost girl with shoulder length hair who looked 16 appeared. She was a light purple with a mist around her. Then something snapped. "NORMAN!" yelled Coraline. Norman spun around and saw Coraline being held by a tree. She was trying to escape but the tree kept holding her tighter. "Get him to" Sophie said pointing at Norman. One lunged at Norman but Norman dodged it. Coraline was coughing. She looked like she was trying to reach for something. "S-satchel" she said to Norman. "What?" he asked. She couldn't say any more. Norman lunged for her satchel and went threw it. There were wire clips. He picked them up reached up to give them to her. Coraline was able to get them. She cut the arms holding her. They arm fell as well as her. She landed on her knee and scraped it. Sophie then said "Crucio". Norman felt like he was being tortured. He fell to his knees. "Stop! You killing him!" yelled Coraline. "No" said Sophie. Coraline glanced at her furiously and then thought to herself ~what can I do~ she asked. Norman screeched. Coraline then wished cat were head to help. Almost like her wished was heard he as standing right next to her. He went over to Norman and licked him. Then a moan came from behind them. A zombie fast limping was coming at Coraline. Cat jumped and landed on it. He scratched its eyes. He hit its head. It fell to the ground. Sophie who became furious then said "How did he survive my Cruciatus Curse? Figures it a torture curse not a killing one. Fine let him try to survive" said Sophie. Norman finally was up. Coraline was then forced to the ground and couldn't get up. Like if there were ropes hat were tied to the ground.

Norman looked at Coraline. She looked up at him. He faced Sophie who was laughing. "Poor thing. Having one of the Unforgivable Curses on you must have weakened you," she said. Norman said nothing. She smiled evilly. Norman stepped backwards like a coward. Sophie then disappeared into the ground. A yowl came from behind him. Norman spun around and saw Sophie clasping cat's neck. "If you want to see your cat again then leave me alone" said Sophie. Norman was frantic and was thinking of something that was Sophie's weakness. Then he remembered she liked animals. "Wait" said Norman. "What?" asked Sophie. "Don't kill a cat. He didn't do anything. Why would you even think of doing it?" asked Norman. Sophie looked at him. "Because…" her voice softened. "You're forgetting who you really are Sophie. You can remember who you are" said Norman. A flash went across her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Then she vanished. Cat fell to the ground. Coraline was on her knee's gasping for breath. Cat dashed towards her side. He licked and nuzzled her. Norman walked over. He helped her up. "Where did she go" asked Coraline. "I don't know," said Norman. Sophie reappeared but she wasn't light purple or misty. She was like Agatha and was she was a ghost. "I'm sorry I did this to you" she said. "It's ok," said Coraline. Cat came over and nuzzled her. Sophie smiled a little. "I've got to fix a fee things" she said. She disappeared. "See you around," said Norman. Then the two went back. But they both felt trouble arising that might be evil or just plain scary.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf Whisperer

Norman was near town hall. He was alone since Coraline was…doing something. He was trying to remember what he had thought about the dusk of Sophie's awakening. _What is it? Remember! _he thought. He was trying so hard. He tried retracing his steps. Norman sighed and didn't think as hard on it. Finally it came back to mind. It was a horrifying thought. It was a dark gray furred wolf that was standing on its back legs and it had red eyes. Norman kept thinking about it though. Then something snapped him out of his thoughts. "Norman? You ok?" asked a voice. "What? Yes I am" said Norman. Coraline was next to him. "What were you thinking about" she asked. "Nothing much" said Norman. He was still thinking about the wolf. Coraline smiled and got up. "Come on, let's go do something" she said. Norman nodded and the two went off to do something. But the wolf lurked in Normans mind still. Coraline them said "Today only 6 girls asked me for your phone number. At least that isn't as many as last time" she said. "But I don't even like them! They shouldn't even be asking in the first place," said Norman Coraline shrugged. "Being popular isn't for me," said Norman. "At least there isn't boys in your class who pass you messages while your taking a test" said Coraline. Norman smiled and laughed. Coraline laughed to.

Norman was in a dark forest. He was in a dream. "Where am I?" he asked himself. It was the night of the day he had thought of the wolf. He stood in one spot. Then he heard a growl come from behind him. He spun around and saw the same dark gray furred wolf with red eyes. It growled as it stalked him in all fours. Then it got as it got closer it began to walk on twos. Norman shivered. Then he jolted awake. He breathed heavily. That was the scariest thing he had ever seen. Norman starred around the dark room. He then wondered to himself _what time is it?_ Norman looked at his zombie alarm clock. It read 3:00 A.M. He shivered as he remembered the wolf. Was that thing even a creature, or at least of wolf? Norman looked again at his clock. He closed his eyes and went to sleep again.

Norman was still thinking about his dream from last night. Why was that wolf thing haunting him? He thought about it. Then Coraline came over to his side. "Your doing it again" she said. "What?" asked Norman. "You look like your thinking" she said. "Just about…stuff" he said. "Really?" asked Coraline in a suspecting way. "Uh…yes" said Norman. "We'll what "stuff" are you thinking about?" she asked. Norman sighed, knowing he couldn't keep a secret with Coraline as a friend. "Ok, I'll tell you. Last night and yesterday I was trying to remember what I thought about this one time, I did and it was this "Wolf like creature" and as soon as I remembered it I couldn't stop. I even had a dream about it," said Norman. Coraline listening with great interest said "Just don't think about it". Norman nodded. The rest of the day he thought about other things.

Norman yet again was in that dark forest. It was even more terrifying since it felt like creatures were looking at him. Then he saw it again, the wolf creature. It was walking on fours stalking him. Then as soon as it got close enough it walked on twos. It came very close to Norman growling. They came face to face. Then Norman jolted awake. He starred at his clock. It said 1:00 A.M. _My god these dreams are getting worse!_ thought Norman. He felt so terrified.

He stayed awake the rest of the night.

Norman was in his yard. His knees clutched to his chest. He felt extremely tired. Norman saw Coraline was just coming out of her house. She smiled. Norman waved but his eyes drooped. She came over. "What happened to you? You look like a train wreck," she said. "I was up all night when after…it came again. The wolf creature" said Norman. "No wonder you've got black circles around your eyes" said Coraline. Norman blinked as his eyes drooped again. Coraline said, "I'll be right back. I have to feed cat. If he hasn't hunted already," said Coraline as she walked off. Norman was still thinking about that wolf. As the day went on he kept thinking about it. Sometimes he'd be in so deep thought about it he couldn't hear the person talking to him. Finally night came and Norman wasn't ready for.

Norman was asleep right at midnight. He awoke in the same dark forest but yet again even scarier. It had unnatural animal sounds everywhere as well as the scent of blood. Norman was terrified and began walking. Then he heard a growl. It was that scary wolf creature. Norman spun around and faced it. It was standing on twos and was taller and more wolf like than before. It had more fur growing down its back and around its neck and upper and middle part of its back. That fur was black. Norman shivered as it came closer walking on its back legs. He backed away. It growled. Finally Norman turned and ran. Soon trees blocked a path. He looked around. It wasn't anywhere. Then he looked to his right and saw it stalking closer to him on all fours. Then it got up on twos. Norman felt scared to death. It growled it walked on fours again. Then it roared and howled at the same time. It lunged at his throat and bit hard. Then it let go, blood stained around its jaws. Norman in tons of pain saw it howl and ran away. He held a tree and pulled himself up. He saw giant paw prints in the ground. Norman shivered as he looked around in horror. All of a sudden like it just snapped, the place felt right. Then he jolted awake.

Norman looked around. He felt burning in his neck where the wolf creature had bitten. Norman was outside in his yard. He kept feeling it. Norman just kept playing last nights dream over and over again in his mind. The more he did it the more his bite mark burned. Finally he couldn't stand it. Norman looked up at sky, then down in the ground with his eyes closed this time. He couldn't take much more of this. Then he heard the sound of a door shutting. He looked up and saw Coraline. He felt a shiver go up his spin as an unknown feeling flooded his senses. Coraline looked at him puzzled. Almost like a "What's wrong with you?" look. Norman smiled. She smiled back and came over. "Hey, you ok? You seem…a little" started Coraline but Norman said "Anxious? Hyper? Cause that's how I feel," said Norman. Coraline nodded and said "And a you look little…sick" in a cautious way. Norman said quickly "I feel fine". The he looked in an interested way and said quickly "You smell that?!" "What?" asked Coraline. "It's chocolate! I love chocolate," he said quickly. "Really? I don't-" said Coraline before Norman said again "I hear music!" very quickly. He shot off. She took after him even though he was running faster than normal.

Norman felt unusually happy and full of energy. He looked around quickly. But he could see everything. They were tons of sound and smells that his senses picked up. But wasn't over whelming though. Norman saw something. It was grass. He tilted his head and ran off towards it. He lay on his back and rolled around in it. It smelled so good and it was comfy. Norman then looked up and saw a dog._ A dog? I love dogs!_ The dog saw him and crouched into a playful mode. Norman smiled he stood on his hands and knees. The dog barked. It charged over and yipped. Norman began to scratch behind his ears. The dog nuzzled his back. He rubbed its arm. He dog pawed him. Norman playfully fell over and put his arms up but bent hands to make it look like he was dead. The dog barked and ran off. It crouched again. Norman got up and nodded. The dog charged for him. It licked his face rapidly. Norman fell over again and laughed as it did. He scratched behind its ears and said "Good boy". The dog barked happily. Norman smiled. This was so much fun. The dog nuzzled his face one more time before he ran off with his owner. "Wow, that was…fun" Norman said to himself. _What was I just doing? Playing with a dog? Was I even doing it right?_ he asked himself. He looked around. Coraline was standing from a far. She smiled and came over. Norman got up on twos again. Coraline said, "I had no idea you played with dogs like that". "We'll it's a first time experience" said Norman. "Really?" asked Coraline. "Yes, plus I don't even know if I was playing with the dog right" whispered Norman. Coraline laughed and said, "At least the dog was having fun". Norman smiled and then thought _How did I know that dog was even friendly? Why the heck did I roll around grass? Am I a dog? _he thought to himself. Coraline nudged him and said, "Let's go home before people stare" "I think so too" said Norman. They went home. Norman then acted like a dog again and found a stick and begged Coraline to throw it. "Come on, please throw it?" he begged with a high pitch voice. Almost like a whimper. "Please?" he asked again. "Fine, just once" Coraline said. She threw it. Norman ran off after it. He picked it up and came back. "Happy now?" asked Coraline. Norman nodded and ran off in the yard. He dug a hole with and hands and dropped the stick in. He buried it. "When in the world did you start burying sticks?" asked Coraline. Norman said "Today". Coraline the asked "You sure your ok?" Norman sighed and said "Coraline, that wolf creature had bit me". He showed her the mark of it. "Maybe it will heal or scar over time." She said hopefully. Norman nodded in hope. Though his feelings towards hope were very low. He stood up and said, "I should get going. See you". "Bye" Coraline said. The two went into there yards. But as soon as Coraline went in her's Norman stopped. Almost like something just told him to do it he unburied the stick and began to chew on it. He lied on his stomach and put his hands under and over the back part of the stick and chewed on it like a dog. Then he got up. The stick was destroyed. Norman went inside, leaving the destroyed stick. But one part of it that wasn't fully destroyed had canine teeth marks in it.

Norman awoke from a not restful sleep. The wolf wasn't there but it was so hot and he couldn't go to sleep. But he did remember panting at one point in the night. Norman thought_ Am I still normal? _He then felt as if claws were going up his legs. He saw his nails were like claws. He got dressed and ran to the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. Norman saw his teeth were canine same thing with his nails. "Oh god…" he said. He looked at his mark. The area was black. The area around it had gray fur growing from it. Norman felt extremely dizzy and sick. He ran outside. He looked at the part of the stick that had canine teeth marks in it. Then he remembered the dog from yesterday. The dog was acting like he WAS another dog. Norman was then thought to himself. _I was acting like a dog_. He shivered. Then he whimpered. Norman jumped. "I just whimpered! Oh my god." he said to himself. His mark began to burn like crazy. He began to feel different. He went over to a corner and hid in the dark.

Norman saw the sun setting. He was shaking rapidly in the middle of his yard. Coraline was standing from a far. She knew what was happening. But Norman didn't. Did he even know what that wolf creature was? It was a werewolf. A werewolf bit him and now he was one.

Norman saw the full moon. He froze. His body felt ice cold but burning hot at the same time. He was shaking terribly. He felt as if his skin was burning off. He looked up at the sky and fell to the ground. Norman felt his legs were growing. He had full gray fur growing everywhere. Black fur that was fuller grew on his shoulders and down the upper part of his back. He looked at the full moon. His hands were forming paw like things. His nails blackened. Then he closed his eyes. He didn't have spiky hair but black fur growing. He felt his mouth area hurt as if it were broken. Then he felt as if he were growing a tail. His teeth and claw nails were sharpening even more. Then the pain faded away. He knew what he was. He was a werewolf. Norman whimpered. Then he looked up at Coraline. "Norman…?" she asked. Norman whimpers grew louder. Then he threw back his head and howled at the moon. He snarled and ran on all fours at Coraline. She backed away.

The werewolf starred at the girl. He lunged at her. He missed by an inch but clawed himself as punishment. He watched her trail away. The werewolf growled and looked around. He dashed off, teeth bared waiting for a time to strike. The werewolf growled and clawed himself again. Then he got up on twos and walked around. Then he picked up a scent. It was a blood scent. He got on fours and crept towards it. He saw an injured creature. It was dead and blood was all over it. The werewolf sniffed it. It was a deer hit by a car. The blood trailed to his paw. He sniffed it again. It smelled horrible. No way he was going to eat that. He looked around and smelled more. _Stupid road! If it weren't for it I would have found more scents then just you_ he thought to himself. He walked across the road and crept downward towards the town hall. Growling he looked forward to it. Then he looked up at the sky. The full moon was setting. All at once pain flooded the werewolf. He starred at the sky and howled.

(Keeping it PG and so yes he will have clothes on)

Norman starred. His eyes widened with shock of what had just happened. He staggered around crawling in his hands and knees gasping for air. He looked up at the sky and kept on doing it. _Where am I? _he thought to himself. Norman looked around. He felt weak. He looked at his torn clothes. Then forward. "I can't, I…can't," he said before collapsing.

Norman awoke and saw Coraline by his side looking at him. "Thank god your ok! We FINALLY found you" she said. Norman looked at her and said, "What do you mean "we". "Sophie came too" said Coraline. Sophie was apparently behind him and she floated in front of him. "Glad your ok. We thought you'd never…" said Sophie before her voice trailed off. Norman sighed. Living with this would be harder than living with the ghost seeing. Coraline then said, "Come on Norman cheer up! At least you'll only be a werewolf once a month". "Still, that's 12 hours of being…" his voice trailed off into a shudder. Coraline said, "It won't be bad. Just stay away from everyone". "How? When I do…transform, I look for someone" he said softly. "It will be ok. You'll see" said Coraline as Norman looked at her and asked "Do I look ok?" "Your fine. It's just your eyes are a little blood shot and they have black circles around him" she said. Norman nodded but then practically fell. _I'm so weak_ he thought. Coraline asked, "You ok," "I feel a bit, faint" he whispered. Coraline smiled and helped him up. It felt weird to stand when you're not a canine. Norman then felt so faint he almost passed out. He breathed heavily. "If this is what it's like, I may commit suicide," he said darkly. Coraline gave a fearful smile. It sounded like he growled. She said softly "Don't do that, it's not that bad". Norman sighed. His look softened. "What ever happens, keep this secret?" he said. "I will," said Coraline.

**A/N This is by far my most favorite chp! I know some might not like the idea of Norman having 2 powers but I'm ok with it. I need more romance so next chp wont have a big point. Also I need to make another were chp so Norman can see how out of control he is. Henceforth keep reading; reviewing, and yes see you in the next Chp. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORALINE OR NORMAN! I OWN SOPHIE! **


	5. Chapter 5

Girls!

Norman and Coraline were talking by the cafeteria. Then the bell rang and they had to go back to their lockers. Norman saw a letter on his.

Having party Friday. Wanna come? Bring Coraline.

-Neil

Norman sighed with a mixture of "Ok I'll go" feeling and a "Neil can be tough sometimes". "Guess I'll have to tell Coraline" he sighed. All of a sudden someone came crashing into him. "Sorry. I'm new here" she said. "It's ok" said Norman. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes. "What's your name?" he asked. "Linsey" she said softly. "What's yours?" she asked. "Norman" said Norman. "Oh your that werewolf" said Linsey. "How did you know" asked Norman. "The bite mark have it away" said Linsey. Norman sighed. He helped her up. "So, wanna come to a party with me Friday?" asked Norman. "Sure" said Linsey. She walked away.

"What? I was going to ask you!" said Coraline. "I know, but she's new and-" Norman started but Coraline shook her head and trailed off. "Coraline wait! I'm sorry!" called Norman. She just didn't stop.

Coraline ran to Sophie's tree crying. Her heart had been broken. Broken by her crush. She found her tree and sat under it. She cried into her knees, her hands wrapped around them. A faint whisper brought her to look up. "Coraline? What's wrong?" asked a whisper. "Oh Sophie, Norman met his girl names Linsey and she and him are going to this party…I was going to ask him though" she said. Sophie floated by her side and said "Broken heart?" "Yup" said Coraline before she cried more. Sophie sat next to her. Coraline looked at the sky. "Maybe I'm jealous" she said. "He acts like she's the queen, and me? I'm just that pretty little girl next door". Sophie said, "Don't say that. Norman likes you as a friend. He'll come around". Coraline looked at Sophie and smiled. "I hope so" she whispered.

Coraline went into Neil's party flooded with embarrassment and fear. She was with Alvin. "So when we get in her just go do what you want. I don't care," she said. Not knowing Alvin even heard her Coraline sighed and went in. She saw Norman talking with Lindsey. She walked away from them and talked with Salma and Neil. "It's ok Coraline. He'll ask you" said Neil. "I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself" Coraline said. She sighed and sat in a chair watching them, Her head on her arm. Jealousy was eating her alive. Soon she decided to go over to them. She walked over slowly. "So yay that's what it's like being a werewolf." said Norman. "Does it hurt when you touch silver" asked Lindsey. "No" he said. "What if you're stabbed by it?" asked Lindsey. "Uh…I guess so," he said. Coraline rolled her eyes at the "What if you get stabbed" question. Who would ask that? "Hey Norman can I talk to you? ALONE" said Coraline. "Sure" said Norman. "Ok, what's up? You say you like me then you treat me like I'm not even hear?" asked Coraline. "What's your problem? Lindsey's nice and she likes being near a werewolf. At least I feel like I can be me near here" said Norman before he spun around and raced back to Lindsey. Coraline felt tears build up again.

Coraline sat by herself at lunch. She looked up at Norman and Lindsey. "Cor you're acting so jealous," said Salma. Coraline sighed. Finally lunch ended.

Norman walked to his locker. There was a note on it.

Dear Norman,

Meet me in he forest at 7:00 on Saturday. Don't bring anyone with you.

XXOO

Lindsey

Norman starred at the note for a few minutes. Saturday was the full moon. "I have to go" he sighed.

Cat was sleeping in a tree. He heard a crack of a twig. He looked up and saw that girl that made Norman break Coraline's heat. He decided to follow her, for his own reasons. He jumped down from the tree and followed her. Creeping steadily threw the forest she was in. But something was different. He saw her eyes. They weren't blue. They were black. All black. They were buttons! Cat made no effort to yowl but kept following her. She stopped at a well. "Master, the plan is working. He trusts me. I swear I'll kill him. Coraline will be yours" said Lindsey. A harsh cracking voice came into the air. "Good, maybe you'll become more than saw dust" it said. Cat them saw something wrapped in cloth float from the well. Lindsey picked it up and unwrapped it. It was a knife, which was made of…silver. "Kill him. Her grief will bring her to us" said the voice. "Yes beldam" said Lindsey. Cat ran back to Coraline, shocked about what her heard. As soon as he got here he quickly put some objects together trying to make a sentence.

Coraline saw cat making something. He put two buttons, a picture of Lindsey (where the heck did he that? XD he has his ways ;)) and then a silver necklace shaped long and curved at the top. Coraline studied the objects long and hard before jumping up shocked. "Cat we have to go!" Coraline said. She grabbed her satchel and ran with cat in it.

Norman was where Lindsey told him to be. He felt extremely tired for some reason. Then he fell down and fell asleep.

Dream:

The wolf that bit him starred at him. It blood red eye burning with anger. "Ah!" Norman screamed. The elf clawed him and said "Be quiet!" "You-you can talk?" asked Norman. "Yes, I but you for a reason! To give the blessing of the wolf! You throw it away like its nothing!" growled the wolf. "No I didn't! It's a curse not a blessing" Norman said in a growl. "No it's a blessing! Your to terrorized of what you are Norman. That's why you have no control. One minute you were a beast. A true wolf hearted. Now you're dating asomeone who wants to kill you. She even asked you how to kill you and you were blind! In fact you're so blind and stupid you forgot about your true girl friend!" howled the wolf. "No I didn't! Please stop!" Norman whimpered. He werewolf trotted away growling, "Don't trust her Norman. Don't throw it all away".

Real life:

Norman thought about what he wolf said to him. Then a rustling came from the bushes. "Sorry I'm late Norm" she said. Norman nodded but the full moon rose and he felt his transformation starting. Mid way through though Lindsey did something. She took out a cloth. "L-Lindsey…What the-the heck is that?!" Norman barked. "My weapon. What I need to kill you. For y master" said Lindsey. Her blue eyes darkened into a black and formed buttons. "I'm sorry I kept the secret for so long. Master has her ways" she said evilly. Norman starred at her threw his wolf eyes. His transformation was done but he wasn't done. Lindsey pulled a silver knife from he cloth. "Sorry doggy" she said evilly and laughed. Norman growled but thought _that's silver! I'm done for!_ Lindsey walked towards him closer. Norman felt frozen in place. She brought it back and it came down.

Coraline came t the clearing gasping for breath. But she saw Norman on the ground bleeding and whimpering. A knife handle sticking out from his stomach. He looked at Coraline and whimpered. Coraline came rushing down and asked "What do I do?" "Pull…pull it out! Quickly!" Normans whimpered. Coraline took its handle and pulled. She fell back with a knife. She threw it aside. "Coraline…I'm sorry…" Norman whimpered. "No don't you say good bye Wolf Whisperer. Norman don't go! The people need you… I need you" Coraline said. She put her hand in his paw. A tear rolled down her cheek and onto his fur. Norman opened his eyes and got up. He looked at Coraline. She expected him to claw her to death, but instead he licked her face like a dog. Norman growled and ran on all fours after Lindsey. Coraline followed.

Norman felt a killer spree burst out inside him. The wolf was right. This was a blessing, not a curse. A good one too. He quickened his pace. Them be saw Lindsey starring at well. "Lindsey" he growled. Lindsey turned and saw Norman. "Norman, don't kill me. Remember all the fun times we had?" asked Lindsey. "All I remember is you stabbing me with a silver knife. Sorry Lindsey" growled Norman. He stalked closer and felt his claws urge to scratch and kill her. Lindsey was frozen in place. Norman pinned her down and began to rapidly claw her. He got off. All that was left was saw dust. The sun rose over the horizon.

Coraline was next to Norman. "She's rising again. I feel it. I know it" said Coraline. "I know. And again I'm SO sorry Coraline. I won't leave you again. I don't want to hurt you at all" said Norman. Coraline rolled her eyes and said "Come on. Lets head home". But darkness is around very corner,And blessings may go from good to bad to good again, but one person is the prey and the other the predator.


	6. Chapter 6

Surprise Dance (Romantic/ werewolf)

A month passed since he killed Lindsey. Norman was in school, by his locker, sharpening his nails. "Where's Coraline? Late…sigh…calm," he said to himself. Then he looked up in interest. Some one was calling his name. "Norman! Sorry I'm late. Neil pulled me aside," she said. Norman shrugged and said "It's cool". Coraline sighed as she looked as his scratched locker. "You and your claws" she said. Norman rolled his eyes and said "It's habit". Then he school speaker came on. The principal spoke. "Attention, students. Tomorrow night is the school dance. I expect to see you all there. Please dress casual formal. It will be at 6:00 P.M More information posted on the board" he said. Norman saw Coraline looking up in a "I never even heard of this" look. "I had no idea there was a dance tomorrow," she said. "Me neither" he said. She looked at him and asked, "Want to go with me? Your the only person I know will" she said. "Sure" he said. Norman couldn't believe it. Like as soon as the announcement when off she asked. What luck. He then thought _is tomorrow night the full moon? No it's the night after that. I'm going to be…strange though. Wait is the full moon tonight?_"Uh Coraline, tomorrow night is the night before the full moon, or tonight" he said. "It's ok" she said. He sighed a soft sigh, and he two headed home.

Tomorrow night: 5:30

Norman was texting Neil. He had no advise for him.

NeilTheKid123: She just asked? Like she didn't even hesitate?

Wolf Lover: (; D)

Don't know. Just you have any advise? I don't want to screw things up.

_**NeilTheKid123: I'm not a girl! I have no idea what to do. Heck I don't even have anyone to go with so I'm taking Salma. **_

_**Wolf Lover: **_

_**Hu well Coral said were going as friends. That's good. I mean I know I want to be more than that but I'm not even ready to date anyone. Friends is great for now. **_

_**NeilTheKid123: K well tell me how it goes. See ya. Oh yay, you feeling ok? Saw you scratching at your locker today. **_

_**Wolf Lover:**_

_**Yay I'm fine…just a bit tired and over whelmed. Strange things happen on the full moon to me. **_

_**NeilTheKid123:**_

_**Full moon? Don't you mean Blue Moon. D-;**_

_**Wolf Lover:**_

_**See ya Neil! **_

Norman turned off his phone as soon as he could. Neil was a BIG help. Norman sighed. He had no time to think. Then all of a sudden he growled and yipped like a dog. "Thanks for reminding me" he growled darkly. He went down to he bathroom and looked in he mirror at his bite mark. More fur had grown in. Norman rolled his eyes. That was great. He sighed but a high pitched whimper came of with it. He went down to his room and he listened. He heard voices from down stairs. Norman fell on his bed and looked at he ceiling frowning. He closed his eyes. He awoke in the same dark forest that gave him his bite mark. He was in wolf form.

Dream:

The werewolf crept around. Hiding in the dark shadows. "Soon I'll be free" he growled. "Soon" he growled before running on all fours. No one was in here. No one. He was alone and free. Then hunger growled. He sniffed he air and smelled fresh warm blood. The werewolf stalked towards it and saw a dead person lying there. He fed on it. Crushing bones and tearing muscles the werewolf devoured it. He licked his blood stained jaws and howled at the moon.

Real life:

Norman awoke quickly. He was sweating. He was breathing slowly. There was a ringing in his "Perfect. Dreams haunting me again?" he whispered. He started up at his ceiling more and half growled half spoke darkly. Norman shook his head. He looked over at his alarm clock. "Dang it, gotta get ready" he growled. Norman searched for casual formal clothes clothes.

Night 6:00 P.M

Coraline and Norman were at the dance just sitting in chairs like most kids there. Norman was still sweating. "You ok?" asked Coraline. "Yes. Is it hot or is it me?" he asked. "It's you" she said lowly. Norman looked at the ceiling as he grinned his teeth. "You sure your ok? We don't have to…" started Coraline but Norman said quickly "I'll leave if I have to". Coraline smiled. Norman heard her fear. The moon wasn't up. It would be though. He look at ceiling again. He began to breath slowly. ~Oh god. My senses were off~ he thought. He felt a growl arise. He closed his eyes. He heard Neil. "No…no" he whispered. "No what" asked Coraline. The. He heard Neil talking. "Is he ok?" he said. Norman looked at Neil while grinding his teeth and said hoping he wouldn't growl "Yes. I'm just hot" he said. The ending came out as a deep growl. Norman knew what was rising, what creature was trying to get out. Before any one else did anything he got up and ran out.

Forest: 7:00

Norman walked more like stumbled into a clearing. The full moon was behind a dark cloud. "IM SO HOT!" he yelled. He tour at his clothes. They became ragged. Then he full moon showed. The cloud slowly drifted away from it. He collapsed. Norman felt pain flood his hands and mouth. He was growing fur slowly. His nails were sharpening and blackening. His top and bottom teeth were sharpening into canine. Blood slowly trickled from his mouth. He jerked as he heard a cracking sound. His back legs were growing. He breathed slowly as they were done. All of a sudden a a stick snapped. Norman looked back and saw Coraline standing there. Her eyes wide with shock. "Oh my god…" she whispered. Norman looked at her sadly. Almost like a "Don't come near me. I'm dangerous" look. Black fur began to steadily grow out from his upper back down his spin. Then he felt his spin perk. His felt ice cold. Norman growled in pain as it perked up. Another cracking sound happened. He felt his tail. Then a Then another crack the lasted for awhile. While it lasted Norman opened his mouth. It grew it out. He growled in pain once again. Finally it all faded.

Forest:7:30

The werewolf starred at Coraline. He whimpered. Coraline backed away and ran. The werewolf wanted to tell her, he was normal. He could some how control himself. "I am Norman. I am Norman. I live in Massachusetts in…Blithe Hollow" he whimpered to himself. Norman looked at the ground. He saw giant grey furry paw hand things. They hard black nails. He whimpered at the sight of them. But another crackling made a ringing come to his ears. He looked at the ground. Norman forgot every thing. He looked up.

The werewolf howled. He ran on all fours. The werewolf then got to a cliff and growled. He looked down. A howl escaped his throat as the full moon came into his view. The werewolf saw something glimmer off in the distance. He sniffed the air. A moist earth scent lingered in his nose. ~Water~ he thought. The werewolf snarled and ran off towards it. He saw a swamp tree near the water. ~Where am I?~ he asked himself. He looked around. Then he snorted and ran off.

Town 1:00 A.M

The werewolf stopped in one place. He groaned like a human. He breathed slowly. A cracking sound filled his ears as his fur grew away. Then another cracking sound happened as his nails and teeth dulled back to normal. Blood trickled from his mouth. A loud cracking again came into the air as his back legs shortened back to normal. Then a final cracking came as his snout and tail slowly grew away.

Cliff:6:00 P.M

Norman and Coraline were in the cliff Norman found yesterday night. "Sorry for the miscalculation. It just…escapes my mind" he said to her. "It's ok. I don't blame you." Coraline said. Norman smiled a little. But he still felt guilty. So he decided to make up by showing her the cliff he found. Coraline asked "What are we skin here?" "I thought since we couldn't hang out together yesterday night, we could tonight" Norman said. Coraline smiled and said "Well thanks for the replacement". Norman smiled and sat near the cliff. Coraline came next to him. His eyes met hers. She turned away. Norman looked out at the view. Small lights flashed near the water. "This is pretty… um, nice" whispered Coraline. Norman nodded. He heard her whisper softly "He maybe a werewolf. But I don't care. I like him". "Really?" Norman asked. Coraline rolled her eyes and smiled at the same time. "Yes" she said. Norman smiled and said "I like you to" he says before turning away embarrassed. Coraline punches him in the arm. Norman pretends to claw at her. She laughs and looks back at the swamp. "Thanks for showing me this Norman. I enjoyed it" Coraline says. "Sure…it's no problem," said Norman sort of shyly. The two walked home.

**A/N Things are heating up. I was watching this werewolf transformation right and I'm like** _**How can I make this into words? **_**And this was born! YAY! : D**


	7. Chapter 7

She's Back and She's More Power

Coraline entered her house, her eyes dropping. Sometimes you gotta love a shy kid as a werewolf. But she was a little worried about Linsey. Norman said she turned into sawdust. "Saw dust…saw dust," Coraline whispered under her breath. That came from only place. She walked past her living room but stopped dead in her tracks. Something on the wall wasn't right. She spun around and walked back to it. She entered the room and saw in the corner a small door with the same designs as the one at the Pink Palace. "What? I got rid of her!" Coraline said in shock. Coraline rushed to the door and practically slid when she fell on her knees. She saw the black key on top of a note.

_**Dear Coraline,**_

_**Take the black key, I don't need it, all I need is my other hand, which is what I need to get to you. I expect you thought you defeated me last year…WRONG. After you moved away I decided to follow you. Happily enough the old well's top was old enough for my other hand to get out. It followed you the whole way. Yes I was able to assemble it and you know how. I wrote this note through saw dust and magic as you know…and my other hand took it here. I hope I see you soon**_

_**Sincerely **_

_**Your Other Mother**_

Coraline reread the note 20 times. It was scratchy. But as soon as she picked it up it turned to saw dust. She picked up the black key and turned it. Coraline went upstairs in her room and found some black string. She tied it around the black key and wore it like a necklace. Coraline went outside, she didn't want to be anywhere near her house with the door in there. She sighed. Then a voice caught her attention.

"Coraline? What are you doing? Why so you look sad?" it asked. Coraline looked up and saw Norman. She smiled.

"Norman…she's back. The beldam is back," said Coraline. Norman can roger to her and took her hands.

"Its ok" he whispered to her gently.

"No it's not! She's back, and worse she'll stop at nothing to get me and kill me!" Coraline said in the verge of tears. Most of the time she cried when she was really upset, really nervous, or worried about Norman. Norman wrapped his arms around her.

"I swear to you, I'll protect you," he said softly.

Coraline looked at him and smiled a little. His light blue eyes were looking back at her protectively.

"For real?" she asked.

"For real" said Norman. Coraline smiled into a full smile and she hugged him back.

"I like you" he whispered in her ear.

"I like you too" whispered Coraline back. After their hug Coraline took the black key from her neck and showed it to Norman.

"If I were you I'd lock it away" said Norman holding it. He gave it back to her. Coraline put it back on the strong and wore it again.

During the night Coraline couldn't sleep. Cat was by her. Then a tapping came to the window. Coraline looked out. A silver hand with sowing needles was tapping. Coraline froze. A voice came into the air.

"Go to the door…go to the door," it hissed. Coraline felt comfy. She walked down the hall and went to her living room.

"Open it…open the door," hissed the voice. Coraline took out the key and opened it.

"Go in…go in," said the voice. Coraline went in. Then the comfy feeling vanished. Coraline found herself in the tunnel trapped. She saw cat next to her.

"Great…now what?" she asked.

"Well, we can't go back, I think we should go in the other world," said cat. Coraline sighed, knowing he was right. She walked forward and opened the door. The bug room showed. Coraline saw the beldam sitting on the couch. She smirked.

"Coraline dear, I've been expecting you'd visit tonight," she said evilly.

"Look, I know you're not my mother, you know you're not my mother, I know what you want to do" said Coraline.

The beldam then said "Go upstairs, I'll call you when every thing is ready". Coraline sighed and trailed upstairs. She went down to her room. It was musty and was gray. The only thing that she liked was the bed. It was soft. Coraline clutched her knees to her chest. Tears built up in her eyes. She knew what was going to happen. Coraline cried as she thought of how this might be the end. How she'll never get to date Norman. Coraline sniffed and starred at the ground.

_**Meanwhile**_

Norman was looking at a letter.

_**Dear Norman,**_

_**You're that boy who killed Linsey. Am I right? Your "best friend" is here. Coraline? Yes. Linsey was only the start. If you want to see Coraline again come to the Other World. **_

_**Other Mother**_

Norman looked at the letter a few more times then blinked. His room seemed smaller. His senses flooded with worry. Norman rushed downstairs. Courtney then blocked his path.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Somewhere" said Norman quickly.

"Well where ever "somewhere is" you're not going. Mom and dad are out and they asked me to watch you" said Courtney. Norman sighed and went upstairs, but stopped at the top step. He looked back and saw Courtney on the couch texting a friend listening to music. He thought _If that's what she's done with her life, I can fool her easily_. Norman crept down the stairs and kept low. Like he was stalking someone. He then thought of being a wolf. The growling, snarling, howling. He. He thought of killing a person. Someone evil. Someone who had Coraline pinned and was about to kill her. He let out a deep terrifying growl. Courtney looked up only for 5 seconds then went back to texting. Norman thought of happy thoughts like playing with dogs. He yipped happily. Courtney looked up for a minute.

Norman went upstairs and and said loudly "Courtney help! A dog is upstairs!" He heard Courtney get up. Norman hid in his parents' room as Courtney went down to his room. He saw his grandmother look at him suspiciously.

Norman whispered, "It's ok". He crept downstairs and out the front door. He went over to Coraline's house. He found out it was locked.

"Of course, how do you pick a lock?" he asked himself. Norman thought of every one he knew. "Neil? No. Courtney? No way. Coraline? Other World. Alvin? He not gonna break the window. DO I KNOW ANYONE ONE CAN HELP ME?" Norman asked himself. Then he remembered. _Idiot, I can see the dead_ he thought. Norman went down to Agatha's tree.

He whispered, "Agatha, do you know how to…pick a lock?" A whispered came back.

"No I don't. My sister may".

Norman sighed and went to Sophie's tree. He asked "Sophie…do you know how to pick a lock".

Sophie came out of her tree and whispered, "I don't need to".

"Cause you're dead" said Norman.

"No…" said Sophie with a smile on her face. Norman looked at her suspiciously.

Norman was in front of Coraline's house.

"Ok open it," he said. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Could have said please," she whispered.

"Please" said Norman. Sophie laughed a little and went over to the lock.

"Alohomora!" she said. The door unlocked and opened a tad.

"Alohomora? What was that? Magic?" asked Norman

Sophie only winked and disappeared. Norman went inside. Coraline's parents were out. He went into the living room and saw a small little door. He gulped nervously and opened the door, seeing a brightly light tunnel. Norman was petrified. He knew what lay at the other end. He went through.

A**/N I'll post another chp today so this is the A/n XD**


	8. Chapter 8

The Escape

_**Before Norman came**_

Coraline was curled up on the bed. Her eyes began to fill with tears. The beldam's call came from the stairs.

"Coraline come down here!" she called in a motherly way. Coraline sighed and got off he bed. She wiped her eyes and went downstairs. The beldam took a chair from the kitchen table.

"Have a seat" she said in a sugar coated way. Coraline did what she was told. The beldam walked out of the room. She came back with a box. The beldam opened it. She picked up a sewing needle.

"Finally, what I've always wanted" she said evilly. She picked it with her finger.

"You know your father was right. So sharp you won't feel a thing" she said.

"He's not my father," said Coraline. The beldam shook her head and went over to Coraline. She kneeled down and put a button up against her eye.

"Perfect fit" she said. She began to sew it on. Coraline felt the needle pierce her skin. Then the beldam moved to her other eye. Finally she was done. "We'll go back upstairs, get used to your eyes" said the beldam. Coraline walked upstairs. She starred into the mirror in her room. She had two black buttons over her eyes. _What will Norman think? _she thought.

_**Now**_

Norman went into the Other World. He saw the beldam waiting for him.

"Ah Norman, I've been expecting you" she said evilly. Norman felt fear build up in him. The beldam pulled him up.

"Go see Coraline Norman" she said. Norman looked at her suspiciously and went upstairs.

_Which one is her room? _Norman thought to himself. This must have been what the Pink Palace looked like. He walked down the hall. He knocked on a door.

"Who's there?" came a familiar voice.

"Cor its me! Norman!" said Norman. Then a burning sensation formed on his neck.

"Norman, thank god it's you! Come in" said Coraline. He went in. Coraline had her hands over her face.

"Coraline what's wrong with your face" asked Norman suspiciously. Coraline just shook her head.

"Nothing" said Coraline. Norman walked over gently and kneeled down. He pulled her hands away for her face. He saw she had button eyes. Norman frowned. He held her face.

"I'm sorry Coraline, I was too late…" the ending came out as a growl. Norman growled more.

"Norman control your self," said Coraline holding his arms. His gentle hands had fur growing from them. Norman let go of her. He went over to a window and looked out at the sky. The full moon showed. He scrunched himself up and breathed slowly.

"We gotta get out of here!" said Coraline.

"But you've still got your…" said Norman but his voice was cut off by a shriek of pain.

"I know, but she can't get me in the real world" said Coraline.

"Can you get down stairs?" asked Coraline. Norman nodded. They both went downstairs.

Coraline supported Norman. He now had fur growing slowly up his arm. Coraline then saw his eyes flash yellow.

"What the heck is that?" she asked.

"What?" asked Norman.

"Your eyes, they turned yellow," said Coraline. Norman shrugged. They went into the living room. The beldam wasn't there. Norman let go of her. He fell to the ground but walked on fours to the door.

"Walking in fours," she said historically.

Norman rolled his eyes and said "Its not my fault. Its just natural". Coraline smiled and went over to the door and unlocked the it. They left the Other World. But a scream came from the Other World.

"I've got more to come!" it said. Norman and Coraline got out of the tunnel.

**A/N YAY more chps of this out! SO Coraline now has button eyes. Who would have thought? Well keep on reading, reviewing and all that fun stuff. They escape but its not over yet! **


End file.
